Digimon Tamers: Captain Digimon
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: With prom coming closer, Renamon meets Captain Digimon, a romantic Digimon who won her heart, unaware that it is Guilmon in disguise. Features TakatoxRika, ImpmonxBlackRenamon and GuilmonxRenamon.
1. Meeting Captain Digimon

A year had passed since the D-Reaper's defeat, and the Tamers decided to celebrate by having a prom, or something on those lines.

It was another of Jeri's ideas.

And though they supported Jeri and her ideas, Takato, Rika and Renamon were not taking it all too well, for Jeri had told Takato she had feelings for Henry.

Rika had been dating Ryo, but broke up with him, while Impmon had dumped Renamon for her sister, BlackRenamon, who snuck out of the Digital World, managing to trick the Hypnos security system into thinking it was Renamon and had searched out for her sister, curious to see how she had come since they were separated when Renamon was selected as Rika's partner and wanted to show off both her strength and her appearance, with her body matching the same beauty and sexuality Renamon's had.

As for power, while both were able to achieve their Mega forms, Sakuyamon and Kuzuhamon, Sakuyamon managed to beat her sister, which ticked her off and made her want to get her back for the humiliating defeat, only for Impmon, who saw the angered look on her face to stop her and explain how he too went down a similar path, feeling empathy for her.

And due to the combination of Impmon's kindness, his strength and how handsome BlackRenamon thought he was when he would Warp Digivolve to Beelzemon, Impmon had unintentionally won her heart, to which after BlackRenamon confessed her feelings for him, Impmon admitted he felt the same way, feeling he had a stronger connection with her when compared with Renamon and broke things off with the yellow furred vixen.

Back to the present, Jeri, still showing enthusiasm for her idea had to ask. "Alright everyone, I am glad for all your support. Do you know how proms goes?"

"Not really, but please, enlighten us." Kazu said as he, Kenta, Terriermon, Guilmon, Takato, Henry, Rika, Renamon, Ryo, Cyberdramon, Lopmon, Suzie and everyone else paid attention.

All except Guilmon, who was so exhausted from all the hard work he had endured and was very tired.

"Well, I heard that proms are a romantic settings and it will happen two days from now. And a male and a female who perform the best dance and show the most feelings, will be crowned King and Queen." Jeri said.

"You've been reading too many romantic stories." Impmon commented, only for BlackRenamon to pick Impmon up, hold him close to her chest and say. "But still, Queen and King would make a great title."

"So everyone is allowed to bring their own date to this and I will ask Takato and Rika to be the judges." Jeri said, making Rika ask. "So what do we have to do?"

"Well, you have to choose which couple are the best and will decide who will be King and Queen." Jeri explained.

"Oh, that easy huh?" Rika said, glaring at Ryo and his new girl.

"We will support you in any way we can, Jeri." Takato reassured her.

"We will find our King and Queen" Henry added, making Jeri smile, glad to see her friends starting to warm up to the idea.

"Err... Henry? Guilmon's asleep again." Terriermon pointed out, making the Tamers and Digimon look over to see Guilmon was fast sleep on the table, exhausted.

"C'mon boy, wake up." Takato said, shaking Guilmon awake and told him. "We need you bright and early to help with the finishing touches."

"Ok..." Guilmon replied, before yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Poor Guilmon. We must be giving him more work than he can handle." Cyberdramon said, showing another emotion other than rage, empathy, which Jeri felt too, but knew things had to be planned and said. "Anyway, please get here tomorrow and we can continue. I know this prom will be a wonderful idea."

-Outside in the streets-

Impmon and BlackRenamon were discussing about the whole thing.

"Hey, BlackRenamon. I have a feeling we can win this thing." Impmon said confidently, making BlackRenamon look at Impmon and ask him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Gogglehead and redhead have been dumped by the people they loved and I broke things off with Renamon for you because we are both perfect for each other." Impmon advised her.

"And if I become Beelzemon." He added, making BlackRenamon smile.

"You may be right. I cannot wait to win this." BlackRenamon then said as the pair headed off, back to Ai and Mako's, to get some rest and maybe have a little 'fun' before that.

-At Nonaka's residence-

Renamon was in the shower, washing her naked body, as well her huge breasts and big butt, still sad about Impmon dumping her.

"That was weeks ago, you need to let it go." Rika told her, who was watching Renamon shower.

"I know. After all I did to help Impmon in the past, I cannot help it." Renamon said sadly in reply, before telling her Tamer. "When the prom comes, I will not be entering."

"But Jeri requested it." Rika told her, for Jeri was her best female friend and didn't want to upset her.

"But I have no date." Renamon pointed out.

"We'll find you one. You might never know. Love is a tricky customer." Rika told Renamon, who turned off the shower, grabbed a towel and began to dry herself off.

"I hope so, because if I don't, I might just give up on love." Renamon said sadly, heading to her room to get some sleep.

Seeing Renamon in her depressed state caused a solemn expression to appear of Rika's face.

'Renamon's really taking it hard. I suppose I could ask Guilmon to take her out, but I wonder if he feels the same way about her.' Rika thought, unsure how Guilmon felt toward Renamon, but was determined to see her Digimon smile again.

-Meanwhile-

In the shed he used as his home, Guilmon rested against the wall, very tired, as Takato held up a CD and put it in a CD player he had taken from home.

"Sorry for making you work so hard, Guilmon, but we do need your strength." Takato said, making Guilmon nod in understanding, happy to assist, before saying. "Ok, Takatomon. I just need to get a long night of sleep after a day like this."

"Shall I play the CD?" Takato asked, earning a nod from Guilmon.

"Yeah, it makes me sleep better." He said.

Takato smiled, turned on the CD player, inserted the disc and pressed play.

"See you tomorrow, Guilmon." Takato said as he headed home.

"Good night, Takato." Guilmon said in reply, letting out a final yawn as curled up, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

As Guilmon slept on, the music played, before a song played.

"Who is the greatest romancer the world's ever seen?

Who sweeps the girls off their feet & makes them all scream?

Who is the suavest, most dashing Digimon there's ever been?

Captain Digimon is my name and I'm supreme!"

At this, Guilmon's eyes widen opened as if he was hypnotised, before he got up and left the shed, making his way through Shinjuku, where he found a white shirt on a clothesline and took it, along with a pair of black trousers and a large black hat, put them on, as well as an eye mask so nobody would recognise him, followed by putting on a black cloak as he began to sing, listening to the lyrics repeating in his head.

"I am the best

No one can compare!

When I kiss a girl

She could lose her fur!"

He then took a guitar as well and continued to sing.

"Fabulous, dashing, romantic

The one girls adore

Noble, gallant above all

Yes all that and more!"

Stopping by a patch of roses, Guilmon then picked one up and put it between his teeth, just as he arrived at the Nonaka's residence.

"Modesty doesn't allow me to keep going on

But Captain Digimon is my name

And this is my song!

Captain Digimon is my name and I'm supreme!"

-Inside-

Within her room, Renamon was sleeping in the nude, subconsciously wishing she could show Impmon and BlackRenamon that she was not worthless at love and had a date, only to be broken from her slumber when she heard a romantic guitar solo outside her window, confusing her as she opened and looked out of the window, went on the balcony where she saw a figure standing in the front yard, dressed in a black hat, a black mask, a black cloak, a white shirt and black trousers, failing to recognise the Digimon as Guilmon.

"Greetings senorita." The Digimon spoke, sounding most charming. "At last, I found you my dear."

Renamon blushed at the Digimon's words, but has to ask. "Thanks, but who are you?"

"I am supreme. I am gallant, dashing, noble, a man of love. They call me, Captain Digimon." The stranger said in reply as he strung his guitar.

"Captain Digimon? You mean the most romantic Digimon ever?" Renamon asked, hearing stories about such a Digimon.

"You are correct, my dear senorita. And I must say your beauty shines like a glowing moon, your heart gives me light to my darkness, the void in my heart. I have searched high and low, for a beautiful creature such as you." Captain Digimon said, which made Renamon blush, for she was very touched by the words and put a hand to her heart, feeling it was beating faster and faster.

However, she broke from her little romantic moment when she remembered she was naked and was about to cover herself up when Captain Digimon spoke up.

"Don't be ashamed of your nudity. Your body is beautiful and sexy. You are perfection in both beauty and nakedness." Captain Digimon told her.

"Why... thank you." Renamon said, heartfelt as she put her hands down and began to fall in love deeper with the masked Digimon.

"And thus, my dear. I came bearing a gift." Captain Digimon said as he took the rose out and toss it to Renamon, who caught it in her hands, amazing her at its beauty, while it shone in the light of the moon.

"My love. Dawn approaches. I must take my leave but we shall meet again and I show you how great my love is for you." Captain Digimon then told Renamon, taking his leave, which caused Renamon to hold the rose close to her chest, while a smile she hasn't had for ages appeared on her face.

"I know you'll come back. And when you do, I'll ask you to come to the prom with me. We might beat Impmon and my sister with you, my new love." Renamon thought aloud, remaining in her good mood as she then went back to bed, leaving the rose by her side, with new hope and new love in her heart.

-Several hours later-

Dawn was approaching and Captain Digimon had removed the ensemble he had obtained, placing the clothing in the corner of his shed, which he covered with a sheet of metal, before leaning against the wall and falling asleep.

However, hours later, Guilmon woke up, feeling a little puzzled as he looked around.

"Huh? What? What happened?" Guilmon asked, leaving him clueless on what was going on as he saw the black mask he forgot to take off.

"Why am I wearing this mask?" He asked himself, removing the mask and setting it aside, before he saw morning coming.

"Oops it's morning now. I better get over to Jeri's." The red dino Digimon then said as he made a dash, through the park and towards Shinjuku, oblivious as to what he had gotten up to that night.


	2. The Bet

"Ah, Guilmon, there you are." Takato said, with Guilmon just catching up with everyone at the hall.

"We have some big news." The brunette then told his Digimon, making him ask. "What big news?"

"There's been a mystery going on here. Rika said that Renamon was miserable yesterday but today, she is very happy, it's as if she found someone else, she just wouldn't tell us who it is yet." Takato said in reply.

"Oh really? I wonder who." Guilmon asked, glad to know Renamon was happy, while wondering who the new romantic in the vixen's life was.

As both then entered the hall, Takato and Rika saw the other Tamers and Digimon were all working hard, while Rika was just standing beside her partner, puzzled at the smile on Renamon's face.

"She's been like that all day." Rika told Takato and Guilmon. "She's acting like she is living in the heavens and she won't tell me who this new fling is."

"It is strange. Who is this mysterious person is?" Takato asked, just as curious as Rika and Guilmon.

And as the three continued to talk about Renamon, Terriermon, seeing Impmon and BlackRenamon putting more effort into setting up than he expected made him ask. "Hey Impmon, why are you and BlackRenamon getting all high and mighty for?"

"Because when the time comes, me and BlackRenamon will be winning the whole thing." Impmon said in an arrogant tone, before wrapping an arm around BlackRenamon and stating as he held her close to him. "You're looking at the new prom King and Queen."

"And what makes you two so certain you can win?" MarineAngemon asked, sounding most curious.

"Because as Beelzemon, he can be a real charmer. Plus, he knows how to please a girl. You guys don't stand a chance." BlackRenamon said, matching Impmon's confident tone, before moving down and kissing Impmon's cheek, which caused the other Digimon to glare at them for both looking down on them again.

"Don't be so sure, sister." Renamon then said as she turned her attention to them.

"Because I will be winning this whole thing." She stated, her tone full of confidence, making most of the Tamers and Digimon look at Renamon with confusion.

"What are you're talking about, Fox-face? You don't have a date for this." Impmon said, puzzled by Renamon's confidence.

"What if I told you that I going to ask the most romantic Digimon in the world to be my date? Captain Digimon." Renamon mocked.

"Captain Digimon!?" The Digimon all gasped in surprise.

"Who?" The Tamers, as well as Guilmon asked.

"Captain Digimon." Guardromon said, before running through his memory banks and bringing up all the information of said Digimon. "He's one of the romantic Digimon in the Digital World. Some even say his existence is legendary, others say he can claim a woman's heart with no trouble. Even a smile from him can make a woman as tough as Chrome Digizoit melt."

"But it couldn't be. He was a myth. A story." Cyberdramon said, finding it hard to believe, before asking Renamon. "Are you certain you saw him?"

"Oh, I am certain. Not only did he show up before my room and said the most romantic things I have ever heard, he gave me this as a sign of his love." Renamon replied as she held up the red shining rose she got last night.

"So he is real?" Terriermon asked.

"He is and this is what he said. 'I must say your beauty shines like a glowing moon, your heart gives me light to my darkness, the void in my heart. I have searched high and low, for a beautiful creature such as you' and 'Don't be ashamed of your nudity. Your body is beautiful and sexy. You are perfection in both beauty and nakedness' and much more." Renamon said, quoting Captain Digimon's words in a deep romantic voice.

"Well, it's true about your naked body being more sexier than all us females altogether." Lopmon admitted in reply, knowing that part was true looking at the yellow vixen's still exposed breasts.

"Renamon, you cannot be serious" BlackRenamon then said, unconvinced and in denial about her words and Lopmon's. "You don't seriously believe Captain Digimon exists."

"Oh yeah? I'll make you a bet, sister." Renamon said as both sisters glared at each other.

"If I can bring Captain Digimon to the prom tomorrow night and we beat the pants of you and Beelzemon and we be Queen and King, you two have to stop being so high and mighty and do our chores for a month. But if we lose, we be your servants for the month." She told BlackRenamon.

"Alright then, deal" BlackRenamon replied with a smirk, just as the sisters shook hands on their wager.

"Captain Digimon? I never heard of a Digimon like that." Rika admitted to Takato, knowing that while most Digimon were fighters and some were harmless like Calumon, she never expected one who would resolve dilemmas with love.

"Me neither." Takato replied, before he suggested. "This could be looking into."

And though Guilmon was glad to know and see Renamon smiling again, however, a small look of depression appeared on his face, which Renamon noticed, making her walk over to Guilmon, sat by him and asked. "What is the matter, Guilmon?"

"I am glad you found someone, I really am. But it looks like I'll be lonely that night." Guilmon said.

Feeling empathy toward him, Renamon, wanting to comfort Guilmon and cheer him up after all the times he was there for her, Rika and the others, then put a hand on his shoulder.

"You know, Guilmon, if Captain Digimon didn't show up, I was thinking of asking you out, but that's how life is. I am sorry." She told him.

"It's not your fault, don't worry. I think I leave myself out of the prom tonight, but best of luck on your bet" Guilmon replied with a smile, feeling a little bit better from Renamon's honesty and wanting what was best for her.

"Thank you for understanding. And I know that somewhere is a Digimon for you, you'll find someone, I just know it." Renamon told Guilmon in reply, confident that there was a female Digimon out there for him, one who would be lucky to have Guilmon by her side.

But not wanting to fall back on their work, Guilmon and Renamon both got back up and continued to add the details to the prom set up, knowing that when it was completed, it would look beautiful.

-That night-

After finishing setting everything up for their prom, the Tamers and Digimon all parted, going home, while Takato and Guilmon headed back to Guilmon's shed, where the brunette watched as Guilmon curled up once again as he fell asleep, leaving Takato to play the CD, before he left and was about to head back home.

"Poor Guilmon. I hope we could get him and Renamon together for the prom but with Captain Digimon around..." Takato thought aloud, before he was interrupted by the voice of a charming male.

"Who is the greatest romancer the world's ever seen?

Who sweeps the girls off their feet & makes them all scream?

Who is the suavest, most dashing Digimon there's ever been?

Captain Digimon is my name and I'm supreme!"

"Captain Digimon is my... what!?" Takato questioned as he span around, ran back to the shed and saw Guilmon open his eyes again, sleepwalking, where the red dino Digimon then went over to the sheet of metal, placed it aside and revealed the ensemble he had wore when charming Renamon.

Confused, Takato asked. "Guilmon? Guilmon, are you alright? What are you doing?"

But Guilmon did not hear or see him as he put on the white shirt and black trousers, before putting on the mask, cloak and hat on.

And seeing Guilmon in the strange outfit, Takato's eyes widened as he remembered Renamon describing Captain Digimon.

"G... Guilmon! You're Captain Digimon?" He asked, but Guilmon continued to ignore Takato, as if he was in his own world.

"Are you sleepwalking? Wake up, Guilmon! Wake up!" Takato shouted, but failed in getting through to his partner as Guilmon/Captain Digimon then ran out of the shed and singing the song again.

"Guilmon, come back! Guilmon!" Takato called back, about to follow his Digimon when he heard the CD playing the song.

Approaching it, Takato listened to it and was left stunned.

'That song is not on my CD. Someone recorded over it.' He thought in bewilderment, before saying. "Guilmon's Captain Digimon! I can't believe it. I need to call Rika!"

With that, Takato quickly withdrew his D-Power, which, thanks to Yamaki, had a communications function installed within it, allowing takato to call Rika's D-Power.

"Hello?" Rika asked, knowing the call was from Takato, but wondered what the Gogglehead wanted.

"Rika, where are you?" Takato questioned.

"I'm just finishing off a few small final ideas Jeri had at her place." Rika told Takato, before adding. "And as much as Renamon wanted to assist, I sent her home early to shower and then bed."

"Well I just got some serious news. Captain Digimon is real, and he's really Guilmon! But I don't think Guilmon knows that. He's either been hypnotised or sleepwalking." Takato replied, totally surprising Rika and making the Nonaka ask. "Guilmon is Captain Digimon? Are you serious? Guilmon, the once child-like Digimon, the romantic Captain Digimon!?"

"Dead serious! Come to Guilmon's Shed. I have a lot of proof." Takato said, ending the conversation and waited for Rika's arrival.

-Meanwhile, at Nonaka's residence-

Captain Digimon leapt to the front yard and called at the window.

"Senorita, I have returned." He said.

Hearing his voice, the window opened slowly to reveal Renamon, smiling to see the mysterious Digimon, who smiled back upon seeing Renamon wearing a beautiful nightgown, which still showed off her cleavage, her belly button and her slender legs.

"Oh, Captain Digimon. You have returned. I was waiting for you." Renamon admitted, glad he had come.

"My love, you look very beautiful tonight." Captain Digimon told her. "Like the first glittering star in the night sky."

"Thank you, my beloved." Renamon said, captivated by his words, but had to say. "But I need to ask you something."

"Ask away my dear." Captain Digimon said, curious as to what Renamon desired.

"There is a prom tomorrow night and I challenged my sister that if you and I be prom King and Queen, we can teach her and her mate, Beelzemon, a lesson. So my request is this... will you be my date tomorrow night?" Renamon asked.

"Personally, I hate to show myself in public, but for you, I can make an exception, for I would hate to disappoint a creature as divine as you. I will be your date tomorrow night." Captain Digimon replied with a smile.

"You will? Oh thank you my love. The prom starts at seven PM tonight. Can you make it by then?" Renamon asked hopefully.

"My love, nothing could stop me from being with you. I shall be there for you." Captain Digimon said in reply, which made Renamon smile romantically, as she felt her heart beating fast once again.

"Thank you, thank you for everything. And maybe afterwards, take me with you. After all..." Renamon then began to say, turning away, back to her room as to show off a bit of her butt from her gown and grabbed and rubbed her right buttock and told him. "My love and my body belongs to you now."

"I will make you all mine, my darling vixen. Now sleep well. I promise I shall see you tomorrow." Captain Digimon said, causing Renamon to smile and wink, closed her window and headed off, ready for bed.

But as Captain Digimon took his leave, too caught up in the moment with Renamon, he did not notice Rika watching from the shadows.

'Uh oh. Takato was right. Guilmon is Captain Digimon and Renamon has no idea.' Rika thought, knowing that if Renamon paid closer attention, she could see it was Guilmon, but with the mix of lost love and new love, it was blinding her to the truth.

'What has Guilmon done? He'll be in a real shock when we tell him what happens.' Rika then thought as she headed back to the park, using her knowledge of Shinjuku to skip a few fences to get there quicker.

-At Guilmon's Shed-

Captain Digimon landed in front of his shed and smiled.

"Ah, the lovely Senorita, queen of the prom. I'd like to see how well I dance to win her heart." He said, about to remove his disguise, but stopped when he could sense he wasn't alone.

"And I think it's high time you woke up!" Takato called out as he leapt out of his hiding place, turned on a hose and splashed Captain Digimon, making him fall over and fall to the floor, just as Rika emerged from the hedges, where both Tamers went over to see Guilmon wake up suddenly, look around, startled and confused as to what Takato and Rika were doing and why he was soaking wet.

"Who, what, where, how? How did I get here? What happened? Where am I?" Guilmon questioned as he rubbed his head, then feeling the eye mask, making him open his eyes, look down and was stunned at the clothing he was wearing.

"Why am I wearing this and why am I wet?" He asked, most confused.

"It's the only way to wake up a sleepwalker." Rika told Guilmon, puzzling him further and making him ask. "Sleepwalker?"

"Guilmon, you were sleepwalking. Not only that, you are Captain Digimon, the Digimon who claimed Renamon's heart." Rika told the bearer of the Digital Hazard mark, which stunned him and made him say, shocked. "Me? I am Captain Digimon? Impossible!"

"It's true, boy. And not only do we know why, we also have proof" Takato told the confused Guilmon, where they showed Guilmon the CD.

"Someone has put a new song on this CD belonging to Captain Digimon himself." Takato said, before explaining. "When you are sleeping, the lyrics got into your head, making you think you were Captain Digimon."

"But how? When did this all start?" Guilmon asked, taking off the hat and mask.

"It must be awakened for your own love for Renamon, but you were too shy and scared to ask her out because you didn't know how she would react." Takato told Guilmon, which upset Guilmon, until Rika tried to show her kindness and said. "But she did say if Captain Digimon wasn't around, she'd ask you."

"Plus, with all the hard work we made you do, you were exhausted and tired to do much, which allowed the CD to place those messages in your head." Takato said, looking at the CD as he then said. "We should destroy this CD and tell Renamon the truth." Takato said.

"It's a little late now." Rika told Takato, before informing the brunette. "Renamon already asked 'Captain Digimon' to the prom and he said yes. Now she's expecting Captain Digimon to show up and sweep her off her feet. If we tell her the truth, or if he doesn't show up, it would crush her and lose the bet with BlackRenamon."

"Oh no. What have I've done?" Guilmon gasped in horror, feeling that it was all his fault things had reached this point.

"Don't blame yourself, Guilmon. You didn't know. Still, we have no choice. We have to use the CD one more time. You have to help Renamon win the bet. Guilmon you have to go as Captain Digimon again. Afterwards, we wake you up and tell everyone what happened. We'll put you to sleep half an hour before the prom and then we'll have it go from there." Takato said, not liking the idea of using the CD to brainwash Guilmon or lying to Renamon, but believed it was the best way to keep her happy and not break her heart or humiliate her.

"OK, Takato. But I feel very embarrassed right now." Guilmon admitted, before Rika placed her hand on Guilmon shoulder and told him. "Don't be. Thanks to you, Renamon has now got a date."

"And I think I have an idea." She then added, piquing Guilmon's curiosity.


	3. Planning before the Dance

The next day, Takato, Rika and Guilmon returned to the hall where Jeri was about to announce the rules of the prom.

"Before we start, I'd like to thank you all for all your help." Jeri said with a smile, only to then add. "Everything l should be ready for tonight, but there are a few rules that everyone must follow."

"Rules?" Kenta asked, making Jeri nod and then say. "There are no kind of battles here. You can bring a sweetheart or a date with you to the prom."

"Plus each Digimon is allowed to choose a music of their choosing." Henry added, turning to Takato and Rika as he then said. "And Takato and Rika will judge who does it best."

Curious, Rika asked. "Is that all?"

"Just a few more rules. No swearing, no fighting and no hatred among couples or friends." Jeri said.

"Ok. But what about betting?" BlackRenamon then asked, thinking about the bet she and Renamon had made.

"If you do it before the prom then that is fine by me." Jeri said.

"Speaking of which... you two." Rika said to Renamon and BlackRenamon.

"What is your bet again?" She asked.

"If one of us win, the other will have to do the other's chores for the whole month." Renamon said, surprised on the interest of Rika's curiosity.

"Well to add extra, I know the two of you are planning to be wed soon, so the loser has to pay for the other's wedding." Rika then said.

"Hey, not a bad idea." BlackRenamon commented, looking back at Renamon and saying. "That makes me more determined to win and beat my sister!"

"Same goes for me too! I am not losing to you!" Renamon replied in a determined tone.

"Oh, and the bride has to be naked too." Rika teased, making both Renamon blush at the added conditions.

"Rika, are you mad?" Takato asked, puzzled and stunned by her idea.

"Relax. I've seen how naughty these two can be, so they wouldn't mind." Rika replied, before getting serious and saying. "That reminds me. Takato, Guilmon, meet me alone in the spare room please. I need to discuss an important aspect of the prom"

Understanding, Takato and Guilmon left for the spare room, which caught Henry and Terriermon's attention and made both look at each other.

"They are hiding something." Henry said, making Terriermon nod.

"And whatever it is, it seems big." Terriermon replied, which caused Henry to sigh, knowing exactly what Terriermon was thinking.

-In the spare room-

"I've been digging some intel on Captain Digimon and I know what he likes." Rika said as she held up a list, which she unfurled and lay it on the table for Takato and Guilmon to see.

"So what music does he like?" Guilmon asked, looking over the list.

"Well I heard that Captain Digimon talks with a bit of Spanish accent." Rika said, remembering Guilmon calling Renamon 'Senorita', making the redhead say. "So we should think of some romantic tango music for Guilmon and Renamon to dance to."

"Right. So we need to ask Ryo to put on some tango music." Takato replied, only to then ask. "But what of the clothing Renamon will be wearing?"

"I've got that covered." Rika said and showed the boys some clothing, taking out a beautiful red dress, which was divided into three sections, with it covering Renamon's chest, but leaving her cleavage and stomach exposed.

Her arms were covered up to her shoulderplates in the same material.

A red dress covered her legs, but left the right side open, showing them off, while matching red shoes adorned her feet.

"Wow. That looks very nice." Guilmon said, blushing as he imagined how beautiful Renamon would look in such an outfit.

"You can thank my mum for it. She gave it to me after another photo shoot. She still thinks trying to bribe me with clothes will make me become a model." Rika replied, before she focused and said. "So now all we need to do now is get Guilmon ready for tonight."

However, the mood of the room changed when Henry and Terriermon suddenly entered, with Henry asking. "What are you three up to?"

"Oh, Henry. Listen, I'm glad you guys are here. I need to ask Terriermon a favour, but first you need to know what we just discovered." Takato said, composing his thoughts as he began to explain about Guilmon's little alterego.

-A while later-

After hearing what Takato had said, Terriermon just stared at Guilmon in shock.

"You? You are Captain Digimon? Impossible!" He bellowed out, while Henry was more calm in the situation and asked. "You mean he's been sleepwalking. And during that time, Guilmon was convinced he was him?"

"Keep it down. We don't want everyone to know just yet." Rika said.

"I didn't know I was doing it. I don't know how but it happened." Guilmon told Henry and Terriermon.

"So anyway, you've got that Card, right? Because we need to get Guilmon ready." Rika asked, which made Henry nod and caused Rika to say. "Good. Use Cat Eye Hypnotism with Terriermon and put Guilmon to sleep."

"You want me to use that?" Henry asked, earning a nod from Rika, while Takato told his best friend. "You have to. It's the only way for Guilmon to fall asleep so we can play the CD for him to become Captain Digimon again."

"I don't know guys. That would be cheating." Terriermon said, sounding hesitant.

"But if you don't, not only will Renamon be upset when Captain Digimon leaves her alone, she'll be a servant and have to pay for BlackRenamon's wedding." Takato pointed out.

Henry and Terriermon looked at each other in concern, before Henry sighed as he gave in.

"Alright. If it's to make Renamon happy. But afterwards we reveal the truth." He replied, making Takato and Rika nod, just before the red haired girl told Henry. "That is what we agreed on actually."

" I just hope Renamon won't get mad when she finds out Captain Digimon and Guilmon are the same mon." Takato said, which worried Guilmon, not for himself, but for Renamon, scared he would break her heart.

-Several hours later-

As the sunset and six o'clock had finally arrived, Rika was waiting in the changing rooms, waiting for Renamon to come out.

"Renamon, are you almost finished?" Rika asked, getting her answer as Renamon then emerged, wearing the red tango outfit Rika had gotten for her.

The red top showed off her cleavage alright and her belly button.

Her arms were covered up to her shoulderplates in the same material and the red dress covered her legs, but left the right side open, showing them off, while matching red shoes adorned her feet.

"So how do I look?" Renamon asked as she posed.

"You look good." Rika replied, but then asked. "One question. Can you tango dance?"

Renamon smiled at the question and nodded.

"I have been practicing ever since I met Captain Digimon" Renamon said as she brushed off her top and then told her Tamer. "And I know he's an expert on tango dancing as well."

"Ok then, Renamon. Will you wait in the waiting lounge while I keep an eye out for Captain Digimon?" Rika then asked.

"I appreciate you helping me out, Rika. You never saw Captain Digimon, but you want to help me." Renamon said as she took out a lipstick capsule, revealing a cherry colour that she ran around her lips.

"No worries. Just get yourself ready." Rika replied, before she closed the door, rested against it and sighed.

'I hate to do this to you, Renamon, but this is for your happiness' The Nonaka thought as she went out to see how Takato, Guilmon, Henry and Terriermon were doing.

Entering the other room, Takato and Henry were dressing up Guilmon in his Captain Digimon outfit, only to hide his face, he was wearing a scarf around his mouth, which they hoped Renamon wouldn't question and would just like, thinking him to be that more mysterious.

"I hope you're alright with this, Guilmon. Remember, this is all for Renamon's happiness. We promise to wake you up and reveal what happened afterwards." Takato told his partner as he put the mask on.

"I suppose so. But I hope she doesn't hate me for this." Guilmon said in reply, while knowing if he broke Renamon's heart, he would hate himself.

"I feel the same way, but we have to do this." Rika stated, before facing Henry and Terriermon.

"Ready" she asked, making Henry nod in reply, answering for him and his Digimon, before he slashed a Card in his D-Power.

"Digi-Modify! Cat Eye Hypnotism activate!" Henry announced, causing Terriermon's eyes to then turn pink and face Guilmon, where he released the energy in the form of pink rings, making Guilmon's eyes dull and glaze over, his eyelids slowly close, before the red dino Digimon then slumped to the floor in a deep sleep.

"Ok, Takato, it's time." Rika said, making Takato nod as he readied the CD player, with the music playing and causing Guilmon to stir, before he awoke, only as Captain Digimon, who rose up, looked around and saw the Tamers.

"Ah, pardon me senors and senoritas, what is the time?" He asked.

"Six thirty, so you're on time." Takato said, before adding. "And Renamon is in the changing room. She is really looking forward to your date."

"Ah, so this the place is it? Gentleman, ladies, wish me luck." Captain Digimon replied, before he exited the room, his cloak flapping behind him.

And watching him leave, Terriermon said what was deep on their minds.

"I hope he'll be alright."

-In the changing room-

Renamon had just finished applying her lipstick and was now adding eye shadow, tracing a shade of purple around her eyelids.

"You do look extra beautiful tonight, senorita." A voice all too familiar to her commented, causing Renamon to turn around and smiled to see Captain Digimon behind her.

"You actually came. This is perfect. I was looking forward of seeing you in person." Renamon said with a smile.

"As have I, my beautiful Digimon." Captain Digimon replied, taking Renamon's right hand, moving his head down and moving the scarf aside so he could kiss her hand, making Renamon blush and her heart beat race.

"Well we've got a dance just after Beelzemon and BlackRenamon. I hope we're ready to beat them." Renamon said as she sat down.

"No one can defeat your beauty as I am around." Captain Digimon stated in reply, covering the his face with the scarf and just continued to charm the vixen Digimon.

"Attention, all Digimon. The prom is starting soon." Jeri's voice then called out, which made Renamon stand, ready to show off her date and her dancing.

"Come on, we don't want to be late." Renamon said as she grabbed Captain Digimon's hand and headed for the waiting area, making him say in reply. "No problem. And soon all shall see you as the beautiful queen you are."

We know we be using TerLop and Blackrenaimp and then Renamon and Captain Digimon but then after the victor, Rika and Takato discover a horrible information and has to wake Guilmon before it was too late.


	4. The Dance

The prom was filled with great music and cheers, with most of the Tamers and Digimon with their dates, while a jazzy music playing, as Terriermon and Lopmon were dancing to the jazz music and Takato and Rika at the judges' table, watching them.

"They're very good." Rika whispered, making Takato nod in reply, knowing Terriermon liked to dance and was impressed at how he was able to teach Lopmon in such a short time.

While Terriermon and Lopmon continued, backstage, Beelzemon and BlackRenamon, who was wearing a leather jacket, black shorts and a spiked, purple mask to match Beelzemon's outfit, were also watching the show, though not impressed.

"Heh. Stumpy legs or what?" Beelzemon said, thinking victory was assured for them.

BlackRenamon was about to answer when she stopped and saw Renamon with Captain Digimon, stunning her and making the black furred vixen question. "Renamon? Is that Captain Digimon himself?"

"Yes he is. I told you he would showed up." Renamon grinned and then asked. "So, ready to lose?"

"Oh we'll see who'll lose." BlackRenamon said back and glared at her sister.

While the Renamon were stirring each other up, Beelzemon approached Captain Digimon and held his hand up.

"So... Captain Digimon. May the best Digimon win." He said, trying to be a good sport.

"Forgive me, senor. But I will not shake hands with commoners who have darkness in his heart. My fair maiden here will win the whole thing and leave you two in the dust." Captain Digimon spoke up, which made Renamon smile and nod, before wrapping her arms around Captain Digimon's right and watched Terriermon and Lopmon finish their performance, showing they cared more about the fun than the victory, evident when Lopmon tripped and she and Terriermon laughed.

"Tch. We only just met and I hate that guy already. Getting all high and mighty. I admit I was bad before, but that doesn't mean that jerk has to rub my face in it." Beelzemon scoffed, making BlackRenamon nod in agreement, but then noticed something.

"I don't see Guilmon. Maybe he couldn't find a date. Poor guy." She said, actually sad and empathetic toward the red dino Digimon.

"Oh don't worry about him. He's tough." Beelzemon commented in reply, showing some respect to Guilmon, before holding his girl and watched Terriermon and Lopmon finish their dance, with Takato, being nice and giving a '6', while Rika, being a little more firm, presented them with a '4'.

"Wow, a good score. Terriermon and Lopmon lead with 10 points" Jeri said in her mic, making Terriermon and Lopmon bow, hop off stage and approach Henry.

"So what do you think on Renamon and Captain Digimon's chances?" Terriermon asked.

"I don't know. But knowing how Captain Digimon is being told in legends..." Henry began to say when he felt something hit him on the back of the head "Ow. What the...?"

Looking behind him, he saw a small green portal closing, but then noticed on the floor was a small USB stick.

"What's that?" Terriermon asked, watching as Henry went down and picked it up.

"I don't know, but tell Takato and Rika." Henry instructed, before he said. "Tell them to ask Kenta and Kazu to take their place."

-Meanwhile-

As the other contestants performed, with some showing great talent, while others obviously needed some lessons, Jeri, finishing dancing with Henry and getting a great score, two '7' from both Takato and Rika, then returned to her announcement duties.

"Alright, we're done to our last two pairs!" She declared.

"Psst... Takato, Rika..." Terriermon whispered from back stage, which caught Takato and Rika's attention.

"We need you. Get Kenta and Kazu to cover you." He told them, which puzzled the Tamers as to why, but decided to go along with it.

"Kazu, Kenta, care to cover for us?" Takato asked, before he and Rika left, leaving a confused Kenta and Kazu to take their place as the judges.

As the duo left, Jeri then announced Beelzemon and BlackRenamon, who both stepped onto stage, both smiled in confidence as they prepared to show their friends just how great they were.

They done many street dancing moves in perfect sync and motion with Beelzemon spinning BlackRenamon around before lifting her up and sweeping her under his legs and back.

This left everyone impressed, amazed by their moves and how in synch they were, even Renamon was impressed, though Captain Digimon was not amused.

"Do not fret, my dear. You are a star. And you will shine, that I can promise." He told Renamon, boosting her confidence, which made her smile, though there was part of her that made her wonder where Takato and Rika had headed off to.

-With the Tamers-

"I can't believe this." Rika said in shock as to what she saw on the computer that Henry showed her and Takato.

"If that happens... when they finish. We must wake Guilmon up before it's too late." Takato said, sounding quite concerned.

"Right, before it's too late." Henry agreed, matching Takato's concern for Guilmon.

-Back on stage-

After Beelzemon and BlackRenamon had ended with a bang, literally, using prop guns to add more flare, the crowd cheered loudly, all impressed, with Kazu and Kenta giving them an '8' and '9'.

"17 points. Now that would be difficult to beat." Jeri commented, which made Beelzemon smirk as he and BlackRenamon headed back.

"Heh. I doubt even Captain Digimon could beat that." Beelzemon said, looking over at Captain Digimon, who just smirked, tipped his hat and just said back in a calm and collected tone. "Just watch us."

"Ok. We're down to the last couple. Give it up for the foxy Renamon and the mysterious Captain Digimon!" Jeri announced, causing the pair to step on the stage, where the tango music started to play.

Starting off, Renamon and Captain Digimon held hands and stepped in tone to the music, before Captain Digimon span Renamon around, making her dress lift up in the air a little, showing off his talent as a dancer and Renamon's beautiful figure.

And continuing, Renamon then leaned down, with Captain Digimon catching her with ease, continued to lower her, while lifting her right leg in the air.

Watching the combination of teamwork and elegance, the others were amazed at how well they doing, both were in such synch to the music, before Captain Digimon continued to impress the others as he lifted Renamon in the air, balancing her on his hand with her belly, while her arms and legs were spread out.

"Wow. They are good. And that Captain Digimon is amazing." BlackRenamon said in awe, losing her competitive side and getting lost in the dance.

"Yeah, but who is he?" Impmon, who reverted back to his Rookie form then had to ask.

As the duo danced more, continuing to show off more moves, everyone cheered.

However, Ryo and Cyberdramon, though enjoying the dance, then spotted a familiar red tail sticking out from underneath the cloak.

"Can it be?" Ryo asked in shock.

"It cannot be." Cyberdramon said in denial.

Coming to the climax of their dance, Renamon then leaned her back on Captain Digimon, grabbed his hands and put them on her breasts, enjoying the feel, before he then spun her around, pulled out a rose, which he tossed into the air, which Renamon caught between her teeth, ending their dance as they posed.

And after such a display of teamwork, grace and devotion, the crowd cheered in applause, with Kazu and Kenta giving both a score of '10'.

"20 points! Renamon and Captain Digimon are our king and queen!" Jeri called out happily.

"Yes! We won!" Renamon cheered in victory, while wrapping her arms around Captain Digimon, continuing to show her joy.

"Aww... man!" BlackRenamon and Impmon groaned in defeat.

"Congrats on the win, Renamon!" Lopmon called out.

"Thank you everyone." Renamon smiled as she was presented with a prom crown and a bouquet of flowers, before she turned to Captain Digimon and said, sounding quite joyful. "Thank you for everything, Captain Digimon. From now on we belong to each other now."

"Yes, my darling. But I am afraid I must take my leave." Captain Digimon said and was about to leave.

However...

"No. I think it's time you wake up!" Rika called out as she appeared behind him.

"Now!" The Nonaka then yelled, to which Takato joined Rika and then threw a bucket of water and splashed Captain Digimon, making him fall to the ground.

"Captain Digimon!" Renamon called out as rushed to his side, before the vixen Digimon questioned. "Rika, Takato, what's gotten into you two?"

"It had to be done, to save you both from a crisis to come." Takato said, confusing everyone and making Calumon ask what everyone was thinking. "What crisis?"

But before such a crisis could be told, Guilmon rose from his fall, shook his head and spoke in his normal voice.

"Thanks, Takato. Is it all over now?" He asked.

"Wait... I know that voice." Renamon said in a shocked tone, grabbing at Captain Digimon's clothing and removed the scarf, hat and mask, making her gasp as to see who he really was. "Guilmon?"

"Hold up, Guilmon is Captain Digimon?" BlackRenamon questioned, just as confused as her sister and had to ask. "What is going on here?"

"Well, for the past two days, Guilmon has been sleepwalking to this mysterious CD, which made him think he was Captain Digimon." Takato said, holding up the CD, before he told his friends. "It appeared in my room one day and I thought it was harmless, but it turns out it can be dangerous."

"When all of you heard the stories of Captain Digimon being a romantic Digimon, who claim women's' hearts, you did not know that when he meets a more beautiful woman, he breaks the heart of the first one he charmed before moving onto the next." Rika explained, not wanting Renamon to be heartbroken and miserable, but with Guilmon secret revealed, the Nonaka was unsure how Renamon would react.

Everyone was shocked to hear that, especially Guilmon and Renamon, making Jeri ask "What do you mean?"

"Perhaps this USB clip can show you. You'll never guess who it was on video." Henry said as he played the video from his laptop, making everyone gather around it, where, on the screen, it revealed a familiar brown, bushy haired Digidestined they knew from a certain TV series.

"Tai Kamiya!?" Everyone gasped in surprise.

"To anyone who got hold of this memory stick, this is a warning to you." Tai said as he began recording his video.

"I am sure you all aware of a certain Digimon named Captain Digimon? True, he was a romantic and he makes the hearts of female Digimon melt. But there is a backstory to this. He is not what you think."

He then held up a pic to show Captain Digimon. "Captain Digimon is searching for a certain woman of his dreams and he goes from woman and woman to see her. When he saw one beautiful one from the next, he ditches the last one to the next. Then one day..."

With that, Tai then flipped the page over, showing Renamon, who was wearing a beautiful gown and Captain Digimon was with her.

"The Princess of the Digital World: Princess Vixen had been won over by this heartbreaker. Little does she know that if he finds another, he will ditch her too. But..." Tai began to say, before he showed another pic, this one of a Digimon similar to Guilmon, standing over the defeated form of Captain Digimon, wielding a smaller version of Gallantmon's Gram Lance.

"The princess' childhood friend heard the rumours, and not wanting to see her heartbroken, he challenged Captain Digimon to a duel. One he won through determination and bravery. And Thus, Captain Digimon's bad marks were erased from history."

Continuing, Tai then showed an unknown Digimon with many CDS and explained. "In order to keep himself existing, in one form or another, Captain Digimon had this song, which made any Digimon who would listen to it believe he was Captain Digimon. And you can thank a nasty Digimon named Charismon for this. He was interested in the idea of Captain Digimon and uploaded the song onto normal CDs. And once he was sure that Captain Digimon could be received, he planned to gain the secrets to win a female's heart without using his mind controlling charisma."

Tai then closed the pics and said. "It happened here too. Veemon found the CD one day and became Captain Digimon. He charmed and then broke Gatomon's heart, which enraged my partner, Agumon, who cares for Gatomon as if she was his sister, making him challenge 'Captain Digimon' before he could move in on Biyomon and make her putty in his hand. Agumon managed to beat him, almost to the point of Veemon being broken down and reformed as a Digi-Egg, but when the CD was destroyed, it allowed Agumon to see it was Veemon somehow mind controlled and stopped his assault. See for yourself."

"I'm sorry, Veemon. I didn't know it was you." Agumon said as he, Davis, Patamon and Gatomon treated a badly injured Veemon to health, wrapping up his wounds in bandages, while Veemon just smiled and said. "It's ok. I don't know what exactly happened to me, but I'm sure there's part of me that deserved this."

"Was I sleepwalking or something?" the Digimon of Courage and Friendship then asked, rubbing his head, showing he was having trouble remembering what had happened, making Agumon then shrug his shoulders and say. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"We found Charismon, Matt and Gabumon destroyed him and his CDS. But in the confusion, one CD fell into a vortex. Fearing the worse, Izzy took some data from the portal, allowing me to send this message to you." Tai said, who then delivered a final message. "If you got this CD, don't play the CD or your Digimon will fall victim to Captain Digimon's song, making him fall under some kind of sleepwalking control. Destroy the CD and if your Digimon is affected, wake him up instantly before things get worse."

With that, the video ended, leaving the Tamers and Digimon all quiet and stunned.

"I cannot believe it." Impmon said, hard to believe the rumours were both true and false.

"If this goes on, Renamon would have been dumped for someone else and Guilmon would be blamed. So we had to wake you up." Takato explained.

And with such news, Guilmon was shocked, but then felt sorry and guilt.

He looked at Renamon, but only for a second, for he couldn't bare to look at her, not after what he could've done to her, took his hat back on, covered his eyes and ran off.

"Guilmon, wait!" Takato called out, trying to tell Guilmon it was not his fault, while Renamon then rose, taking the crown and banquet, she ran out on the balcony.

"Renamon!" Rika called as she and rushed after her partner, while the others were silent, unsure what would happen next.


	5. True Love Beats Fake Love

Rika had joined Renamon on the balcony, fearing that she may be angry at them all for deceiving her.

"Renamon, I am sorry for all that happened, but we just discovered this ourselves. And please don't blame Guilmon for all of this. He didn't know he was sleepwalking as that heartbreaker. He thought he was becoming Captain Digimon to make you happy." Rika told Renamon, defending Guilmon, before saying. "I just thought it would took your mind off Impmon and made you happy again. I can understand if you're mad, but don't blame Guilmon. Blame me and Takato instead."

Renamon then spoke at last. "I am not mad at you, Rika, and I am not angry with Guilmon either."

"Huh?" Rika asked as Renamon turned to smile at her partner, to which the foxy Digimon then said. "I knew the rumours of Captain Digimon as a heartbreaker and I was hoping I'd be the very girl he wouldn't break up with. But then again, he is not very loyal during Tai's tale. I am glad I know the truth, thank you."

"I am surprised you are taking it so well." Rika admitted.

"Besides, I knew it was Guilmon the whole time. Not only doesn't Captain Digimon have a tail, which I saw when he proposed to me, but from his scent, I could tell Guilmon was behind that disguise." Renamon smiled, remembering the first night meeting Captain Digimon.

Rika took a sigh of relief and said. "I'm sure Guilmon is very relieved you said that. He's been frightened to ask you or worried you will delete him, which is why he was hypnotized into becoming Captain Digimon."

Renamon turned around and knew full well on how Guilmon felt.

"Rika, can you bring Guilmon here? I wish to talk to him alone" she requested.

"Ok, but he ran off after he saw the tale and was afraid he broke your heart." Rika said in reply as she went off to get him, making Renamon nod, before she gazed up at the beautiful night sky and thought. 'I could never be mad at someone like him. Never.'

-At the front yard-

Guilmon was sitting by the fountain, his expression still solemn and continued to remain in his saddened state, even when Takato walked up to him.

"You ok?" The brunette asked.

"No. It's my fault. I think Renamon will never forgive me for this." Guilmon said sadly.

Not wanting Guilmon to take on all the blame, Takato sat beside his partner and told him. "You don't have to blame yourself, Guilmon. We're all to blame. We don't know much about Captain Digimon."

"Yeah, but the blame is all mine" Guilmon said with a saddened sigh.

About to continue, trying to break Guilmon from his sorry, both looked up when they noticed they were not alone and saw Rika.

"Oh hey, Rika. How's Renamon?" Takato asked.

"She's fine to be honest." Rika said, before she walked over to Guilmon and smiled at him.

"It's ok, Guilmon. She wasn't furious with you, for some odd reason. She asks if you could go see her alone." The Nonaka then told him, making Guilmon gulp at this, but rose and walked off.

Having to ask, Takato questioned. "You sure she is not angry?"

"No, for some surprise, no. I'm curious myself" Rika admitted in reply, wondering what would happen between her partner and Takato's.

-At the balcony-

Renamon was still looking in the sky, still holding the flowers in her arms, before Guilmon emerged from the room and walked towards her, but stopped several feet from her.

"Hey Renamon." He said softly, but managed to get her attention, causing the foxy Digimon to say. "Hello Guilmon."

"Renamon, I want to apologize for what happened. I was sleepwalking and had no idea what I was doing. I know you must really hate me, but I..." Guilmon told Renamon, planning to promise her that he would do whatever it took to make her forgive him, only to be silenced when Renamon's tail moved to his lips to quiet him.

"It's ok, Guilmon. I am not angry at you at all. Please, come next to me." Renamon said, turning as she faced and smiled at him.

After lowering her tail, Guilmon nodded and leaned on the balcony, next to Renamon, placing his hat in front of him.

"Guilmon, I was never angry at you. I was angry at Captain Digimon. But I know you didn't do it on purpose." Renamon said, before looking at Guilmon, smiling at him and saying. "Rika told me how you truly feel about me, about how you were afraid to ask me out because of our past. But we looked over that past now and thanks to you, we managed to beat Impmon and BlackRenamon, who were getting high and mighty with themselves. And I am glad you were there. Thank you, Guilmon."

Stunned, Guilmon asked. "Then you knew I was...?"

Renamon smiled and nodded, while she used her tail to hold Guilmon's tail, wrapping snugly around it as she told Guilmon and placed her hand on top of his. "Yeah. Captain Digimon does not have a tail. I noticed this while we first met because of your scent. But you said the most beautiful words to me that made me forget my break up with Impmon. I know they are Captain Digimon's words, but I can tell you would say the same thing. You even admired my nudity."

Guilmon was shocked to hear that and blushed.

"Well, it's true. You have a great naked body and you are very beautiful and sexy but still..." Guilmon told Renamon, stopping again when Renamon bent over and kissed Guilmon, which caught Guilmon by surprise, but with Renamon's kiss, it felt so warm, so welcoming that it caused the bearer of the Digital Hazard mark to then close his eyes and return the kiss.

And after the pair had stopped, breaking for air, Guilmon could feel the cherry filling on his lips, making Renamon giggle a little, before gently wiping it off and had to ask him a deep question.

"Guilmon... will you... will you be my date and boyfriend?" Renamon asked.

Guilmon smiled for a long time, staring at Renamon with nothing but love, before he gave his answer.

"Of course I will." Guilmon replied, before he smiled as he added. "You did say I'd find someone eventually, and I did. And what's more, Impmon and BlackRenamon have to pay for our wedding."

Renamon laughed, remembering her bet with her sister.

"Yeah, and I'll be your nude bride. You ok with me naked?" She asked, which made Guilmon smile, nod and say. "Of course I am. No matter what you wear or don't wear, you look beautiful."

Feeling her heart melt, Renamon wrapped her arms around Guilmon's neck, holding him close as she told him. "Then my heart and body now belong to you. I love you, Guilmon."

"And I love you, Renamon." Guilmon replied, moving his arms around her waist and pulled her in for another deep and loving kiss, which Renamon happily returned, while Takato and Rika had arrived, wanting to check on their Digimon and were relieved to see the two Digimon showing their love for each other.

"Looks like they are together at last, despite all the trouble that happened." Takato said.

"I am glad they found love in each other. And thanks for the help, my Gogglehead." Rika replied, surprising Takato a little that she called him Her Gogglehead, but was more surprised when she kissed Takato on the cheek, making him blush.

-A while later-

Guilmon and Renamon returned to the prom, where everyone greeted them.

"Congratulations on becoming King and Queen of the prom." Jeri said as she gave Guilmon a crown and then showed them two thrones.

"And as a reward, you can sit on these prom thrones." She then said happily, which made Renamon smile, hold her hand out for Guilmon to accept, which made Guilmon smile back, take her hand, where both took to their their thrones.

"Congrats sis. At least you and Guilmon are together now." BlackRenamon said in some respect, to which Guilmon and Renamon smiled at each other romantically, before they waved their hands to continue the party.

And so the party went on without any more drama.

-A month later-

"Can't believe I have to pay for that." Impmon sighed, but BlackRenamon didn't mind as she said in reply. "At least we've done all their chores and they let us go afterwards."

"Well a bet's a bet and I am surprised she is going through with it." Takato commented, making Rika smirk and say. "I told you Renamon can be naughty sometimes."

With that, the church doors open to see Guilmon, dressed in a black tux, and Renamon, wearing nothing but a veil, leaving her completely naked, finally got married.

"Yeah. The priest, was surprised to see the bride all nude but she is a Digimon so it doesn't matter to her." Rika laughed.

After saying their farewells and promised to return, Guilmon and Renamon, managing to call upon his services once again, boarded Grani and flew off for their honeymoon.

"I love you, my husband." Renamon said as she cuddled Guilmon, which made Guilmon smile as he hugged Renamon back and told her. "And me too, my love."


	6. True Loving Moments

-Upcoming Lemons-

While Guilmon and Renamon were on their honeymoon, Rika was at Takato's, checking to see how he was doing, while wanting to be with him for the time, for she was feeling a little lonely without Renamon and would always feel better when she was with Takato.

And though Rika kept her feelings to herself, to her, Takato was smart, funny, kind and a great person, one who had won her heart, but due to the way she had acted in the past, Rika felt insecure and was unsure how the brunette perceived her.

"You all right?" She heard Takato ask as he entered his room, making Rika nod, before taking a page from Renamon's life and saying the words that expressed exactly how she felt about the brunette.

"Takato, listen, I want to make amends for what I did for you in the past." Rika said.

"I mean you're a great guy and..."

"Hey, I don't blame you for what happened in the past" Takato interrupted, trying to reassure her.

"Besides, if Guilmon forgave Renamon in the past, then I should do the same. I do forgive you, Rika." He then said, making Rika smile.

"I am surprised Guilmon and Renamon actually got married. Even though in the past they were worlds apart, they love each other deeply ever since that Captain Digimon incident." The Nonaka then commented, making Takato say in reply. "Well we just have to be happy for them as well as they should be happy towards us."

Hearing that, Rika was surprised on what he said before, Takato suddenly kissed her, surprising her at first, but with the kiss, it felt so good, Rika melted into it and began to kiss Takato back.

After the kiss, Rika smiled and then to Takato's shock, begin to take off her clothing showing off her nudity, before a seductive smile appeared on her face.

"So Takato, since we're together, maybe we can have some fun with each other, if you like." Rika offered.

Takato got over his shock and smiled.

"My pleasure." He replied, removing his clothing and to join Rika on his bed, where Rika wrapped her arms around his neck, kissed him deeply on the lips, which he gladly returned.

Breaking from their loving kiss, Takato started to kiss around the Rika's neck as he gently lowered her onto her back, before he pinched her nipples, causing her to moan out in pleasure, before Takato trailed his kissing down from her neck to her breasts, his tongue lashing at them for several minutes, as he then landed a series of kisses down her waist, licked around her navel and then went down to Rika's pussy, before the Brunette give it one long lick, causing instant pleasure to the redhead as Takato then started to move his tongue down Rika's slit, causing Rika to then moan out in sexual excitement.

"Ah, Takato... Ah... That feels so amazing... Ah... Oh, yes, Takato... Ah...!" Rika moaned.

Hearing Rika's moans of pleasure made Takato mentally smile as he moved his face closer so that his tongue could get Rika's entire vagina, which caused her moaning to get louder.

However, the pleasure was becoming too much for the Nonaka Digimon, which caused her to moan out. "Takato, I think... Ah... I think that I'm going... Ah... to come... Ah... Oh, Takato...!"

And after several minutes of pleasure, trying to hold it back, Rika then cried out as she released her sexual fluids into Takato's mouth, which he licked up, happy that Rika was happy.

"Rika, you taste so sweet." Takato said, making Rika blush.

"Thank you." Rika replied lovingly, before she said in a seductive and alluring tone as she playfully tackled Takato onto his back. "Now, I think it's my turn to 'taste' you."

Rika then started to kiss down his chest, until she had reached his manhood.

Looking down, Takato then groaned out as Rika wrapped her breasts around his manhood and licked around the head with gentle stokes of her tongue.

"Ah... Rika, that feels good... Ah... So good...!" Takato groaned out, which made Rika stop her licking for a moment to smile at Takato's pleasured face, before she continued.

But after experiencing such pleasure, and being his first time, Takato was soon unable to contain himself and, without warning, he released his load into Rika's waiting mouth.

After Takato finished with his climax, Rika then took her mouth away from Takato's manhood, to which the remaining cum of the Brunette spurted across her breasts, chest and face.

"Rika, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." Takato began to apologize, But stopped as he watched Rika lick the cum off her lips slowly, before wiping the rest off her face and breasts, licking her fingers clean of the cum, which aroused Takato at Rika's erotic performance.

"That's alright, Takato." Rika reassured, before wiping the last of his cum off his erect cock with her left index finger, tracing around it first, before bringing it to her mouth and sucking it as she then said seductively. "Besides. You taste very, very sweet."

With Rika's actions, Takato could feel his arousal increase, seeing Rika so sexy, so naked, so wet, that he was unable to control himself as he grabbed Rika's hips, positioned her onto all fours and began to thrust his cock into her pussy, making her moan out in pleasure.

"Ah... This feels incredible... Ah... Takato, you are so deep inside of me...!" Rika moaned out in pleasure as the pair continued, pushing past the pain of Rika's hymen and made love, making both moan and groan from the sensations they were feeling.

Takato kept pushing and pulling his manhood in and out of Rika for two more hours, but soon, both of them were reaching their climaxes, to which Takato groaned out. "Rika... Ah... I can't hold on much longer... Ah... I'm... Ah... Oh, Rika, I'm cumming...!"

"Me, too, Takato... I can't contain myself... Oh, please, Takato... Give it to me...!" Rika moaned out erotically as both her and Takato's movements then became frantic, before they both reached their climaxes, causing Rika to cry out. "Takato, I can't... Ah... Oh, Takato, I'm cumming...!"

With that, Rika cried in pure pleasure as she had her climax, cumming all over Takato's manhood, while Takato released his cum into Rika's womb, causing her to sigh in pleasure.

And with their love making over, Rika collapsed onto her stomach, while Takato removed himself from Rika's pussy and rolled onto her left side, smiling as he grabbed Rika and pulled her up so she was resting on his chest.

"I love you." Takato said, giving Rika a quick, but loving kiss, making Rika smile and say after. "And I love you, my sweet Gogglehead."

-Around the same time, in the Digital World-

Taking a break from the Real World as well, Impmon and BlackRenamon had returned to the home BlackRenamon had lived in before she ventured to the Real World, found her sister and her beloved.

And though the pair had lost the bet, they had gotten over their bitterness toward Guilmon and Renamon, glad the pair were now together.

Currently, Impmon, maintaining his Mega form, Beelzemon, was on the bed with BlackRenamon, giving her a shoulder massage.

"I know it's been days since the wedding, but part of me still can't believe that pineapple head and fox face are together." Beelzemon commented, earning a combination of a nod and moans from BlackRenamon.

"I know, but it's obvious they care about each other." BlackRenamon replied, turning to face Beelzemon, where she added. "Like us."

"And perhaps if my sister does get laid, she'll be a little less uptight." She then commented with a smirk, making Beelzemon chuckle.

"Here's hoping." He replied, moving forward and claiming BlackRenamon's lips in a loving kiss, which she happily returned.

And with their talk of having sex, their kiss turned more lustful, while Beelzemon became more dominant in his actions as he grabbed BlackRenamon and laid her down on the bed, where he began to kiss around her neck, making the black furred vixen moan in pleasure.

But desiring her lover, BlackRenamon grabbed Beelzemon and flipped him around so he was lying on the bed and she was hovering over him, staring at his member with lustful eyes, before she moved her head down and began to lick around the tip.

"Ah yeah, BlackRena... BlackRenamon, that feels great...!" Beelzemon groaned out as he placed his hands on the back of BlackRenamon's head, forcing his cock into her mouth, with the pleasure leading to a blowjob.

"That's it... Ah... Keep on sucking until I cum...!" Beelzemon groaned out, to which BlackRenamon did as her love had commanded and continued her actions.

But after several more minutes of dick sucking, Beelzemon was unable to contain himself as he held tightly onto the back of BlackRenamon's head and came, releasing his load into BlackRenamon's mouth.

After removing his hands from the back of BlackRenamon's head, she removed her lips off his dick and smiled, not only from the pleasure Beelzemon had got from her, but the taste of his cum had a bitter taste to it, which she swallowed with ease.

"What am I going to do with you?" Beelzemon commented, gaining a seductive smile from BlackRenamon, who slid turned around on all fours and said back. "I have one idea."

Hearing and seeing her, Beelzemon smiled as he stood behind her, to which BlackRenamon waited in excitement, expecting her love to shove his dick inside her and fuck her brains out, but instead, BlackRenamon began to yelp as Beelzemon brought his right arm down and smacked her ass, hard, before he continued to spank her over and over.

'Not exactly what I had in mind.' BlackRenamon thought as Beelzemon continued to slap her ass.

'Not that I mind though.' The black vixen then thought as Beelzemon continued his actions, making her moan in bliss.

But after several more spanks, BlackRenamon came, releasing her sexual fluids from all the pleasure, making her arms give out as she collapsed, while her butt remained in the air for Beelzemon to see and enjoy.

And after he could see BlackRenamon had recovered from her orgasm, Beelzemon grabbed her hips, his cock tracing around the entrance of her ass as he asked. "You want this?"

The question made BlackRenamon nod in reply, but that wasn't the answer Beelzemon wanted.

"Beg for it!" He demanded as he continued to tease BlackRenamon.

"Oh, Beelzemon put your cock in my ass!" BlackRenamon begged, to which he pushed his manhood into BlackRenamon's ass, causing the dark vixen to loudly moan out in pleasure.

"Oh, Beelzemon... Ah... It's so amazing... Oh, Beelzemon... Ah... It feels so good inside me...!" BlackRenamon moaned out from the pleasurable sensation of Beelzemon's cock inside of her.

Beelzemon continued pushing and pulling his dick out of BlackRenamon's tight ass, both of them were feeling such great amounts of pleasure, not wanting the roughness of their mating to end.

However, they soon began to move frantically as their climaxes started to come closer and closer, to which Beelzemon groaned out. "I can't... Ah... I can't hold it any longer... I'm going to come inside that tight ass of yours'...!"

"Do it, Impmon... Do it...!" BlackRenamon cried out in reply, before Beelzemon groaned out loudly as he came, filling BlackRenamon's ass with his cum, which caused her to scream out in ecstasy as she had her orgasm.

"Oh, Beelzemon..." BlackRenamon said breathlessly, before she moaned out again as Impmon removed his cock from her ass and then inserted it into her pussy, going deep inside of her.

"Ah, that's it, BlackRenamon... Ah... Your pussy feels great... It's so tight... Ah... Just like your ass...!" Beelzemon groaned out, before his right hand slipped away from her hip for a moment so he could spank her again, before he continued to pound his cock into BlackRenamon's vagina.

"So good... Ah... You are so good, Beelzemon... Don't stop...!" BlackRenamon cried in pleasure, to which the pair continued mating for as long as they could, however, the two of them started to move frantically as their climaxes drew closer, causing Beelzemon to let out a loud groan as he came, filling BlackRenamon with his cum, and causing BlackRenamon to cry out in pleasure as she experienced her climax and came all over his manhood.

With their climaxes over, Beelzemon removed his manhood from BlackRenamon's vagina, a satisfied smile on her face appeared as she rolled onto her stomach, before her smile was filled with lust, seeing Beelzemon still had more energy, causing her to ask. "Up for another round, big boy?"

In reply, Beelzemon nodded his head, before thrusting inside BlackRenamon, making her moan out in pleasure from the feeling of her vagina walls being stretched out once again, leading to the dark Digimon engaging in another long moment of glorious and rough mating.

-Meanwhile, on their honeymoon-

Guilmon laid on a bed, still holding the hat he wore as Captain Digimon, a little worried about something, but was broken from his thoughts when Renamon emerged from the bathroom, soaking wet, for she just emerged from the showers and decided to not even wearing a towel as to show off her nudity.

But seeing Guilmon looking at her, Renamon could tell something was bothering him, causing the foxy Digimon to try and take Guilmon mind off of his problems and onto her, to which Renamon then got on fours and shook herself dry, making Guilmon break his concentration and laugh as he got wet.

"Heh, you minx." Guilmon laughed, feeling glad to see Renamon, though he was still a little bothered by his thoughts.

"Had to have a laugh." Renamon replied with a smile, before she got serious, sat beside her love and asked. "But are you alright, darling? Is something troubling you?"

"I just wonder. What if Captain Digimon did exist. Would he be a heartbreaker as Tai said or would he be a different Digimon compared to me during my time as him?" Guilmon asked in reply.

The question made Renamon empathize with Guilmon, before she knew how to make him feel better.

"He is a mystery, but whatever happens, I would never fall for him" She said, making Guilmon face Renamon and ask. "Huh? But why?"

"Because I've got you, silly." Renamon replied with a smile, which increased and filled with love as the foxy Digimon then added. "Whatever happens, I never leave your side. Never."

Hearing Renamon's words and the tone of her voice, Guilmon smiled happily, knowing Renamon was truly in love with him, before Guilmon, wanting to show his love for her, grabbed Renamon and claimed her lips in a loving kiss, which she happily returned.

And after the kiss, Renamon smiled as she put the hat on Guilmon's head and asked in an enticing tone. "So, my beloved, care to use my body as you desire?"

"Wow. You're totally into this?" Guilmon asked in reply, feeling his arousal as his cock stood up.

"That's right." Renamon admitted.

"Now let's begin." She then said, before placing her paws on Guilmon chest, gently pushing him onto his back, where his member pointed directly into the air, where it was then engulfed by Renamon's breasts.

"Oh, Renamon..." Guilmon groaned; liking the sensation as he felt Renamon start to rub her breasts around his manhood, before increasing both his pleasure and her erotic actions as the foxy Digimon started to lick and kiss around Guilmon member.

And keeping Guilmon pleased, Renamon opened her mouth, moved her head down Guilmon cock, taking all nine-inches and began to give the Hazard Digimon a loving blowjob.

Guilmon closed his eyes and continued to groan loudly as Renamon sucked on his cock, feeling her hot little tongue lick at the head and right along the slit.

"Renamon, that... that feels so good...!" Guilmon groaned, making Renamon mentally smile, glad she was not only making Guilmon feel good, but showing she did love him for him, encouraging her to continue as she placed her left hand on the cock that had escaped her lips and stroked it.

With the combination of Guilmon groaning and part of her liking the combination of pleasing him, as well as the taste of his pre-cum, Renamon's tail wagged, before Guilmon, wanting to return the pleasure his love was giving to him, gently stroked Renamon's butt, making her moan in Guilmon mouth, liking the feel of his hand on her butt, mainly when he'd give it a squeeze.

But after another few minutes, Guilmon could feel he was close to his release.

"Renamon... I'm getting close, Renamon... go faster...!" He panted out, rubbing her head in encouragement, while forcing her to take all nine-inches back in her mouth, making the vixen shiver in pleasure as she moaned around him in response, before obeying his order, to which Renamon started to suck him harder as she worked her head up and down faster than before, making soft sucking noises as she gave him the best blowjob she could muster for her beloved.

And then...

"Renamon!" Guilmon groaned loudly as he came, his cock throbbing hard in Renamon's mouth as it fired his load, to which Renamon kept her mouth on Guilmon member, feeling his cum spurting into her mouth, which she managed to swallow, before pulling back and licking up the little bit that dribbled down the head of Guilmon's cock.

But seeing Guilmon still hard, and feeling quite aroused herself, Renamon looked up and smiled seductively at him.

"So my husband, I am up for some spanking if you want it." Renamon grinned as she laid herself on Guilmon's lap, wiggled her bottom enticingly, to which Guilmon trailed one hand down the curve of Renamon's back, until he reached her butt, which he groped gently, loving the feel of it, before he brought up his hand, and then shot it down upon her ass in a hard spank.

"Ah!" Renamon gasped, before letting out a slight moan, enjoying the twin sensations of pain and pleasure, before receiving more as Guilmon delivered a second spank, making her butt cheeks jiggle slightly.

And from the dominant position he was now in, Guilmon could feel his cock getting harder as he spanked her strongly again, hearing her pleasured cry, and watching that big butt shake with the impact.

Guilmon let out an eager huff, blushing as he spanked her again, a little harder, loving every moment of it.

Renamon's butt was so cushy and round, Guilmon couldn't wait to play with it some more.

But after a while, Renamon rose up and had a naughty expression on her face, while Guilmon's eyes widened as she raised her hands up, took Guilmon's and placed them on her chest, where she started to move them around.

"Oh, Guilmon, your hands feel so good... But I... I want to feel your big cock inside me again..." The foxy Digimon moaned, before she turned around, positioned herself on all four and slowly wiggled her butt at her Master.

Tail wagging to draw even more attention to it.

"Guilmon, my love, I want you so badly..." Renamon whined sexily, just before she slapped her butt.

"Put it up my ass." She whispered in a low, slutty tone, while staring at Guilmon with nothing but love, lust and desire.

With Renamon being so submissive, as well as seeing her naked in her position, Guilmon's cock throbbed as she spread her legs, her hands coming down to grip her butt, spreading them slightly so her asshole was exposed to him, to which the red dino Digimon let out a heated breath, feeling his urges to mate with Renamon get to him as he got on top of her, his cock pressing against her asshole, before he shoved it inside, making both Digimon moan loudly, with Guilmon loving how tight and hot Renamon's ass was, while the Renamon moaned at the feeling of being taken anally.

And while Guilmon could feel the tightness of her ass, the red dino Digimon wanted to return the pleasure Renamon had given him and started to thrust into her, before leaning down to kiss and lick around her neck, making her moans increase.

With Guilmon member entering her anal, filling her with great surges of pleasure, Renamon slid one hand down her belly, until she lowered it to her muff, her thick fingers spreading the lips of her vagina slightly as it grew slick with her juices, making her let out a slutty moan as she felt Guilmon's cock pounded in and out of her tight ass.

Continuing his actions, Guilmon pulled his hips back and slammed them forward, his dick ramming deeper into Renamon's butt, making Renamon let out a mewl of pleasure, tail wagging, cheeks flushed.

Renamon shivered with lust, loving the feeling of her Guilmon's big cock slamming into her ass, his balls hitting her buttcheeks with each thrust.

And as the pair continued to express their love, Renamon could feel her pleasure rising, making her moan out 'Guilmon' over and over, while Guilmon was panting hard as he continued to fuck her asshole.

She was extremely tight and hot, and his own orgasm was fast approaching.

"Ohhh, Guilmon!" Renamon eventually cried out as she came, her vagina growing slicker and wetter, as she shivered and moaned in bliss, while Guilmon felt her butt squeeze him tighter as she had her orgasm, which pushed him over the edge too.

"Renamon!" The Hazard Digimon groaned in pleasure as he came inside of her, his thick white cum firing deep into the vixen's butt.

And after their climaxes were over, both Digimon, being great fighters, had a lot of energy remaining, to which Renamon remained in place as she felt Guilmon pull out of her.

But seeing how slippery and wet her vagina was, Guilmon could feel his desire for Renamon take him over.

"I'm still horny..." He whispered in her ear, giving it a playful nibble, while running his hands over Renamon's breasts, which made Renamon giggle at first, before she looked back and smiled seductively at him.

"Then I'll help you out with that..." The foxy Digimon offered getting up and pushing Guilmon onto his back and then straddled him, causing the head of his cock rub into her vagina, before lowering herself and letting out a loud moan of pleasure as she felt Guilmon dick slide inside of her.

"Mmm, it feels so good, Guilmon...!" Renamon moaned in bliss, while the red dino Digimon nodded and groaned in reply.

His hands sliding up to grip her boobs as she started to roll her hips, riding his dick, filling the room with the sounds of their pleasure filled moans.

Guilmon loved the way Renamon's tits bounced in his grip, making him thrust his hips up and down, faster and harder to provide his vixen with more pleasure.

"Ohhh, Renamon... you're the best wife ever..." He groaned out, which made Renamon smile as she continued to bounce up and down on his big dick, the sound of her wet pussy meeting his hips.

And her smile increased as Guilmon displayed his dominance once again as he let out a growl of pleasure, before he gripped Renamon's hips and suddenly rolled them over, swapping their positions, so Renamon underneath him and he was on top of her, while he continued to pound his manhood into her vagina from above.

"Guilmon, yes... oh, yes...!" Renamon cried out in pleasure as Guilmon slammed his big dick into her muff even harder, while rubbing her hands all over him and spreading her legs wider for him.

He felt so good sliding in so deep, before Renamon cried out again as the red dino Digimon pounded against her pussy, hard, his pre cum lubing her up even more.

She was so slick, wet and warm, and Guilmon groaned in pleasure as he slammed his cock in and out of her vagina and could feel he was getting closer to his final climax.

But deciding that he wanted to finish up with Renamon in a different position, he pulled out of her for a moment, making the vixen look up at him, confused.

"Why did you stop, love?" She asked, panting, before getting a reply as Guilmon made an 'up' motion with his hands.

"Get on all fours, dear! I want to watch your ass while I cum." Guilmon instructed.

Hearing that, Renamon blushed hard, but hurried to obey the command, quickly turning over, and getting up onto all fours, her pink pounded pussy and asshole on full display for her Master, where Guilmon then groaned in lust as he slid his cock right back into Renamon's slippery, wet pussy once again, as he his hands gripped her big, round butt.

From his actions, Renamon cried out as he entered her again, her pussy dripping with her juices as Guilmon started to fuck it hard again.

"Oh! Oh! Guilmon...!" Renamon moaned blissfully, feeling like she was losing part of her mind to the pleasure she was experiencing, not that she minded.

As far as Renamon was concerned, she could be a mindless pet, so long as Guilmon was by her side, pleasuring her to no end or as if she was his favourite sex toy.

Though as much as Renamon loved the moment, Guilmon leaned his head back, panting hard, sweat dripping down his body as he groaned out. "I'm so close...! I'm gonna cum again...!"

"Me too, Guilmon... me too...!" Renamon moaned loudly in reply, to which Guilmon slammed his dick into Renamon harder, looking down at her ass again, feeling even hotter as he saw his cum leaking from her asshole, from their earlier act of sex.

"I'm going to cum inside your pussy..." Guilmon panted, making Renamon let out another loud cry, just as she then arched her back, tail wagging alongside it as she suddenly reached her climax again, causing her pussy to squeeze around Guilmon's dick, her juices leaking and dripping out around his big cock as she came.

"Guilmon!" Renamon cried out, experiencing another tremendous orgasm, while Guilmon couldn't hold back and let out a roar of pleasure, slamming into her tightened wet pussy, as he came inside of her, more of his cum blasting deep into her pounded pussy.

And though both could feel their energy being drained from their orgasms, Guilmon, feeling his primal side kick in, moved down to Renamon's neck, where he bit around her right shoulder, making Renamon moan as she felt Guilmon fangs sink into her and smiled, knowing Guilmon had officially claimed her as his mate.

With Guilmon marking her and their bodies needing to take a break, Guilmon slowly pulled his cock out of Renamon and laid on his back, smiling as Renamon lay down next to him, moving up to cuddle and kiss him, to which their tongues met, and rubbed against each other.

And after breaking from their kiss, Renamon smiled.

"That was amazing..." Renamon panted, before placing her left hand on her stomach.

"And I am so glad I will bare your Digi-Eggs soon." She added, remaining in her joyous mood as she then looked at her belly, which now had Guilmon's hazard mark on it.

Guilmon smiled from the combination of knowing he'd be a father, and glad to be with the Digimon he loved, making him say as he stroked her butt. "I love you, Renamon Matsuki."

"And I love you, Guilmon Matsuki." Renamon said in reply, before they gave each other a final loving kiss, closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep in their loving embrace, happy to be with each other and happy that they would be parents.

The End.


End file.
